Bush's Bizarre Adventure
by scrapbookofwasabi
Summary: The night after the Nov. 8th, 2000 U.S. presidential election, Republican president-to-be George W. Bush gains powers he'd never thought he'd ever have. Facing a murky world of mythical beings, eccentric personalities, factional politics and even plots in his own government, can the 43rd President master his new powers and realize his manifest destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Red President's Awakening**

George Walker Bush, Republican presidential candidate, was feeling extremely apprehensive. Earlier, the networks had predicted that Bush was leading his opponent, Bush Bush, by over 100,000 votes in Florida. Bush had even called him earlier to concede the presidency! But now with the recount under way, the man had had the audacity to retract his concession! And Bush looked to be leading, too. The recount was now eating away at Bush's lead, and the pundits were projecting that the lead was dropping, like a lead weight. 100,000 became 50,000, which became 20,000, and 10,000 and now currently just under 2,000 votes.

His wife, Laura, sat down with a tray of cookies. Bush took a cookie and ate it.

"Laura," said the governor of Texas after swallowing the cookie, which was delicious by the way, "do you think I'll win?"

"Honestly, George," said the former librarian, "you don't need to ask me about this. You're the politician, honey!"

Bush looked back towards the screen, watching the frenzied media coverage of the recount in Florida, and decided to go outside. If Bush won, he would know by tomorrow. If he won, well… he would also know by tomorrow. Dad would know by tomorrow, too.

Dad. By dad, Bush meant George Sherbet Walkman Bush, his father and also a president. Bush had a lot to live up to, and today's election would decide if he could live up to his father's legacy.

"Laura," Bush said, "I'm going outside for a walk."

"Okay," Laura replied. She looked outside, and saw that it was dark, and she turned back to her husband. "It's dark outside, so wrap up!" She stood up, got a sweater, and handed it to Bush, who put it on.

Bush put the sweater on, which was emblazoned with the mark of the Dallas Cowboys, and walked outside.

Houston, which he was currently occupying as the governor of Texas, was relatively cool in the night air. It was cool for a Texan night, which Bush found odd. It, thought Bush, was supposed to be hotter.

Bush considered himself a Christian, and he believed in auspicious signs. The night was cooler than it was supposed to be, and Bush thought this was bad. Texas wasn' t normally this cold. Texas was hot, even in the winter, where it was seventy-six degrees Fahrenheit. Bush couldn't remember the Celsius, but honestly no one in the United States cared about Celsius anyways. All he knew was that the night was cold, and that something was about to happen.

Bush checked his watch. He had spent twenty minutes walking, and decided to turn back. As the governor's mansion loomed in front of him, Bush decided to accept whatever fate threw at him.

He walked back into the mansion, where Laura was waiting. She was reading a book.

"Back already?"

"Yeah," Bush said, running a hand through his hair, "yeah I'm back." He decided to tell her what he had decided on. "If I lose the election, I'll take it with dignity. Poppy would understand. He lost the election to Clinton, remember?"

"George," said Laura, "I think you're thinking too much about what your dad would say. You're fifty-three, George. You're the governor of Texas, the candidate for the presidential election! Your father's a great man, even I think so. But look at Jeb, Martin, Neil and Doro. They've all made their own lives without worrying about your father's shadow!"

"That's because-"

"What, because your father doesn't care about them and put his hopes and dreams on you? Pardon my French, but that's a load of crap. You're your own man, George. I know you have the heart within you to be your own man- that's why I married you, you know. Now let's get some sleep. It's 2:30 AM and I'm tired, George."

Many emotions swelled inside George Walker Bush, but in the end, the man decided to get some sleep. Laura was right- it was 2:30 AM and the very end of a long campaign that had been going on since 1999. Would he win the presidency?

One way or another, he'd know tomorrow.

* * *

Bush woke up next to Laura, who had snuggled next to him during the night. The governor wrapped an arm around her and basked in the early morning light.

"Up so soon?" Laura mumbled as she woke, probably roused by Bush's little squeeze.

Bush didn't comment. He picked up the book that Laura had been reading from, last night. It was that novel about a crazy cannibal serial killer, who was now in jail, and was being asked by the FBI protagonist as to how to catch another serial killer. Bush groaned- he had little time for mystery novels, whose elaborate scenarios often ran contrary to real life's happenings.

Bush got out of bed and had a glass of water. It was then that he remembered that he was contesting the presidential election and he had last gone to bed wondering whether he had won the damn thing or not. He turned on the television.

"- as we're seeing it, Bush has defeated Gore!"

The governor looked at the news pundit, who pointed towards the background to show the electoral map of the nation. The vast majority of the United States had turned red- with the noticeable exception of the West and Eastern Seaboard which had voted for Al Gore- and there, at the bottom of the United States, Florida had turned Red! Florida's votes had gone for the Republican Party! Florida's vote had gone for him! He, George Walker Bush, had won Florida! And he had won the presidency!

Laura had begun to dig into the horrible serial killer novel when she noticed the news. Bush swore that he could hear his wife audibly sigh. Laura had never really wanted him to run for the presidency, even though she knew she had married into a political family.

"This is...something." was all the future First Lady of the United States had to say.

"What do you mean, something?" Bush said, swigging down the rest of the glass of water as quickly as he'd swigged alcohol all those years ago, before he'd met Laura. "I'm going to be president. And you will be First Lady. Together, we'll make history!"

"But first," Laura retorted, "you're going to have to answer all those calls. It's a wonder we slept through all that!"

"They can wait," Bush grinned. "I'm going outside to celebrate!"

Bush exited the governor's mansion and stood on the front lawn. He beamed. Marvin, Neil, Jeb, Dorothy, Mom, Dad, they would be so proud. They all would be so proud!

That was when George Walker Bush heard the voice.

**Proud of winning over a mob, perhaps?**

…

What in tarnation?!

Bush wheeled around, looking for the voice. It was sonorous, it was majestic, it was like a grand trumpet blasting in Joel Osteen's Lakewood megachurch.

**Democracy is just rule by the masses.**

Now the voice was just being dumb. "Democracy," said Bush, "is indeed the worst system, except for all the others."

**Rule by force, then.**

"America is not a dictatorship."

**Your notions are flawed and weak.**

"Who even are you, anyway?"

**I am Ddraig...the Red Dragon Emperor!**

In his mind, Bush felt the presence of something very, very hot, like a furnace in midsummer's heat. And amidst that heat was something red...red like blood, shimmering with fire. In front of him, stood a dragon. A very mighty and powerful dragon, with eyes like green gems and mighty wings. Like Smaug, from the Hobbit- despite what Bush claimed earlier, he did indeed sometimes read books.

"Holy shi-"

**And you, human! Who are you to host me?**

"I'm uh...George. George...Walker...Bush."

The dragon, whose strength and wings like hurricanes had just awed Bush moments before, temporarily faltered.

**That is an...interesting name.**

"Yeah," said Bush, now desperate to rub it in the face of the mighty dragon, "I'm George Bush! You know who my father was? George Herbert Walker Bush! He was president! So you better know your manners!"

And suddenly Bush was on his knees, that immense heat surrounding and forcing him down on the ground again.

**HOW DARE YOU DISPARAGE ME! I am the Red Dragon Emperor, whose flames are great enough to burn gods! How dare you, the petty human chieftain you are, claim that you're better than me?**

"Well," Bush retorted, "I may be a human chieftain, but by God I'm the greatest chieftain to ever exist! I'm the President of America, the chieftain of chieftains!"

**Then I will burn you to a crisp!**

The heat seemed to get even more unbearable, and it was at this point that George Walkman Bush at last decided to shut his Texan trap. The dragon was great, powerful, and all his attempts to wow it had failed. George Bush shut his mouth- he feared it too late- and awaited the dragon's punishment. He thought of Laura, his children, his dad, and how he had achieved the presidency only to have it taken away from him by a dragon which he had unwisely- Laura would never approve of these words but he had to say them anyway- pissed off!

**You think I'm that foolish to kill my host?**

Bush looked around. He was alive, and the dragon, shimmering in the morning. The dragon, Bush realized, was simultaneously here, and there. If he looked at the dragon, he could see it, but if he looked hard enough, the dragon wasn't there, and all he could see was surburban Houston. This was indeed confusing.

"Uh, no?" Bush at last offered.

**You're foolish, you know that?**

"Perhaps. But you know what? We got issues in America. Too many good docs are getting out of business! Too many OB-GYNS can't practice, their, uh, love with women all across the country!"

The dragon looked at him. It was hard to tell what the dragon was thinking, but at least it wasn't trying to kill him anymore!

**So you are my host, now.**

The tone sounded like the dragon was accepting that he was- wait, host? Who said anything about host?

Bush communicated that to the dragon.

**Yes, you're my host now. You, George Walkman Bush, are now the host of the Heavenly Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor- that is, I, Ddraig.**

Host? Heavenly Dragon whatnow? Red Dragon what? That was too much damn information to process!

In his moment of confusion Bush thought back to something he'd remembered that his Dad had said. "There are no maps to lead us where we are going, to this new world of our own making". Despite his Dad's words, it had indeed been his Dad who had guided him and pushed him on the path to politics, to the Governor's mansion and now the presidency. Maybe not always, but wherever Bush walked, he could feel the shadow of his father looming before him.

This, however, was the one thing that Dad couldn't help him with.

So he turned around to the dragon, struck the best pose he could given that he was outside in the sweltering heat of a Houston morning, and grinned

"Call me George."

XXXX

A/N: Welcome to Bush's Bizarre Adventure! One note- I have taken some liberty with historical events and people's names as to provide what I think will be a smoother story, overall, starting next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Red President's Awakening, Part Two**

"Great speech," Bush said, to the open air- in the open smelly air, given that this was in the Texas Legislature bathroom. Being a government bathroom, it actually wasn't that bad, but it was still pretty darn bad!

The speech in question was the speech that he had just given to accept his nomination as President of the United States. Al Gore had conceded, and now he was going to be president!

**{I would think not.}**

"Why not?" Bush was still trying to get used to the dragon's presence. Every time the dragon spoke, Bush literally had to hold down his urge to jump.

**{Your speech showed weakness. You have won the allegiance of the mob, and yet you do not dare show your power?}**

"Now listen here Ddraig-"

**{You would do well to watch your tone, George Walker Bush.}**

"I said earlier," Bush retorted, "call me George."

**{Very well. Your methods of being a chieftain of people are extremely unorthodox.}**

"That's because the position of being the President of the United States is not one built on force," Bush said slowly, trying not to anger the Welsh dragon. "The position of the President of the United States is achieved by the support of the American people."

The dragon made a weird chortling sound.

**{You talk about the American people, yet you've clearly never met the majority of the American people.}**

"Well, maybe, sure," said Bush slowly, "but I'm just president-elect. I've got plenty of time to do that when I assume office."

Silence. Not even one single part of heat.

"Ddraig, are you there?"

More silence.

"Ddraig, can you hear me?! I'm asking, you, O Dragon Emperor, can you hear me?"

He heard a great growl and felt an intense sensation of heat, so Bush wisely backed down.

**{I can hear you… I am trying to decide if I truly want this life or not.}**

That actually hurt.

"Okay," said Bush, raising his hands in surrender, "Ddraig, can I call you that?"

**{...yes, that is my name.}**

"I gotta ask, what exactly are you? You say you're the Red Dragon Emperor, but tell me, are you really what you say you are, or is this all a really complicated plan by Al Gore to discredit me from becoming president?"

**{Al...Gore}**

"Yeah, Al Gore. Clinton's former Veep and my rival for the presidency. I'm starting to think this is-"

The dragon made a sound like rocks breaking- after Bush got the sound out of his head, he realized it was the dragon, chuckling.

**{Unless my eternal rival also resides within this Al Gore, then I can assure you that this Al Gore does not control me in the slightest. I am the Red Dragon Emperor! No mere mortal would dare claim to control me!}**

"Okay, who exactly is this eternal rival of yours?"

**{Albion, the White One. Through the centuries he and I, through our hosts, have fought and fought and fought. I can sense him, out in the world somewhere.}**

"Okay, Ddraig," Bush said. "Let's not find this White One yet. I need a plot, Ddraig, if I'm going to be able to work with you. Beginning, middle, end. Who are you and why are you in my head?

Ddraig's gem-like eyes glittered. And then the dragon began to tell the story.

xXXXx

**{...and so the Three Factions sealed Albion and I away into these living tombs, the weapons that they call the Sacred Gears. You now wield one such weapon, and as such, you are host to me.}**

"So you're telling me...you've seen angels? You've seen God Himself?!"

**{The God of the Bible? Ha! No! He sent his deluded children, the angels, to fight me, and how they died by my claws!}**

Impossible. Angels were the near-perfect servants of the Lord! One of them would have been enough to clean house with an infinite amount of Ddraigs! They were so mighty that they didn't even have to deal with upstarts like Ddraig, for their power was not in war but peace. The thought that Ddraig had murdered angels was unfathomable!

...then again, the fact that a dragon was now residing in his head was also (prior to today) unfathomable.

Bush remembered his earlier words- he wanted to work with Ddraig, and so he quit talking about his faith. Shaking that the dragon was, Bush's faith was stronger than that.

Bush settled for a sigh. "Alright, alright. I'll discuss lore with you another time. However, there is one thing that has me wondering…are there those out there with the means and capabilities to try and hurt me or my family?"

**{You are a chieftain. Do you not think there are those that would wish to harm you or your family?}**

"Well yes, but the Presidents also have the Secret Service, which protects them from assassination."

**{This Secret Service won't protect you from the supernatural world.}**

"Well, Ddraig," Bush said at last, "I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me what to do."

**{Very well. But first, we shall exit this place.}**

"Oh, right. I'm still uh, in this bathroom."

As Bush left the bathroom, the Secret Service rushed up to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" said the first agent to arrive on the scene, a tall man who towered over Bush.

Bush was surprised, and he could feel the heat that signified Ddraig's presence. Not now, Ddraig! the president-elect thought, and opened his mouth to say this-

**{I can talk to you without actually requiring you to talk, you know.}**

_What?_

"I, um-"

The agent, however, responded first. "Sir, you need to follow security protocol. We understand that you just got elected, but you're going to be president soon and there are many people out there who want to hurt you."

**{This Secret Service agent is right.}**

"Come now, Mr. President," the Secret Service agent said. "You have a schedule to fill out."

"Right, right," Bush muttered. This whole supernatural business was starting to get positively funky.

xXXXx

As President-elect Bush sat in the back of the motorcade with his family, he looked at the crowds that had gathered to see the president off to his flight to Washington. At first he wondered which person was a Democrat and which was a Republican, but the thought of the dragon entered his mind, and drawing on what Ddraig had told him earlier, he decided to reach out with his mind.

_Ddraig, can you tell me which people in those crowds are...supernatural in origin?_

Silence.

Ah, great. Nothing was happening. Maybe he had been hallucinating all of this-

**{Not many. We have been partnered for less than a day. The supernatural world is out there, but I can only spot a few monsters in that crowd. I cannot guess their exact motives, but I can guess that they're not here to kill you, but rather to do what everyone else is doing- watching you as a chieftain of this land.}**

_So monsters can live normal lives._

**{Yes. Think of them as individuals with...abilities. Like you yourself now have.}**

_When I become president, I should pass legislation dealing with the supernatural world._

**{This is not your land's fight. This is yours and yours alone, George. You cannot pull your servants into this fight, because they do not have the worthiness to wield me, the Red Dragon Emperor! If the supernatural world confronts you, you and you alone must master the powers that you have been granted.}**

_That's not fair. I'm President of the United States! I will have a Cabinet and I will be commander-in-chief of the United States Army. It sounds like this supernatural world is a threat to American national security!_

**{American...national...security?}**

Yes. Earlier you told me that the supernatural world is everywhere, right? It is within my right as the commander-in-chief to make sure that America is safe!

**{So you want to preserve your rule as chieftain of this land.}**

_Well, no. I won't have to contest the elections again until 2004, so in the next four years I gotta do everything I can to make America safer from this supernatural world._

**{That is an….. admirable goal.}**

_But first, I'm going to have to fly to Washington, to make the inaugural address which will formally make me president of the United States._

There was no response from the red dragon. Bush, in his mental communication zone, had realized that he was now at the airport and that the Secret Service and Laura were looking at him, as if he had slipped in a trance. With a jolt, Bush got out of the limo, waving at the reporters that had gathered. Bush wanted to know more, and in his haste he ignored his vice president, Dick Cheney, who had come out to shake hands with him. The vice president-elect looked as the president who had just ignored him, and looked at one of his aides, giving a can you believe this guy kind of look.

Bush climbed onto the helicopter- he hadn't been granted access to Air Force One yet, that was still Clinton's domain- and waited to head east to finally become the President of the United States of America.


End file.
